hackempire
by Noswald
Summary: Noswald a new player of the game "The World R:2" has just log in for the first time with his big brother and somehow got into a well you have read for yourself. no characters were comatosed in the making of this fan fic
1. Chapter 1

The World R:2 has became harsh and ruthless place it is full Pkers and Pkkers

but there has arose an even mercyless group that make the others look like a small strand of hair on a hairy elderly man's ass.

And the the name of this group is………

Okay it's time to cut this speech short and get this verbal show on the road .

In a regular house somewhere….

"HOORAY I FINALLY HAVE IT!!!!!!!" Shouted a 14 year old boy rushing into the door because like any other person shouts when he gets a valuable treasure.

"I managed to get my own copy of The World (you reader's thought it was something dirty right? sickos), now I can finally get to experience the joy in

this game like everybody else." Shouted an excited teen

"yeah but you gotta install it first idiot" said his big brother

"joy kill, do you enjoy ruining my moment?"

"Why yes, yes I do because I finally got an idea what to write on my story until when you made insanely loud declaration when you entered the house."

"Sorry, so can you help install it please?"

"Did you not just hear what I said!?"

………….

….."so you'll help me?"

(Why do I even bother?) "Okay fine."

Two hours of installing later….

"One more click and done, hei lil bro it's done"

"Awesome thanks big bro now I can finally beat up ugly freaks of nature without getting taken to the police station"

"Ok first off you didn't beat up a freak of nature it was a hairless cat and second so help me if you beat up a random player who looks ugly to

you I will kick your butt in virtual and reality!"

"Yes highness, if that's all I'll be off then."

"That's it remember what I said and have fun"

Then the teen starts to put on the headset. And says "see you later" to big bro

The first thing he heard was a voice out of no where says "Welcome to the World"

"Alright time to create a character, let's see race human, class oh so munch weapon must have em all! I know adept rogue,ok i'll pick blade brandier,edge punisher and lord partizan and armor type heavy armor."

"And name hmm how about Noswald".

Ok everything is set time to play.

Mac Anu

The moment Noswald materialize into the game It was the happiest time of his life.

(Cool my character's spiky red hair feels so real) Noswald thinking to himself

A near by brown hair blade brandier suddenly approaches Noswald and says

"You know youre embarrassing your self by making people think you have a spiky hair fetish"

"Wait a minute I know that voice bro is that you?"

"You could at lease call me by my character's name Trinity."

"Trinity? I thought your character's name bartimaeus and wasn't it an adept rogue?"

"I'm um got bored of that one so I stop using it and using this one."

"Ok whatever floats your boat, so why are you here?"

"I'm here to teach you how to play the game."

"so you do care about me *sniff * I'm so touched."

*Hits Noswald on the head* "you idiot I'm here to teach you because it'll be bad for the demon place emperor's brother to suck at The World!"

"Oh (image of brotherly bonding time crushed) can check out the town first?"

"Sure I got errands to run anyway"

One hour of virtual sigh seeing later

At area word Forgotten Leading Hades

"Ok Trinity how to do start?"

"Like you do always do in a rpg take your weapon and start hacking away, look there those look like exp filled monsters go forth and slaughter them."

"Gladly mwaaa ha ha ha" Noswald said in a sadistic way.

Meanwhile

"Hey gob isn't today a wonderful day gob?"

"Yes gob in fact I bet gob nothing bad will happen to us gob."

"Wait a minute gob, where's goblin no.3? Goblin no.2!? Where are you gob!?"

A dark shadow rise above the goblin A.L. and it turns around to see a player with a malicious smile and a goblin stained sword.

"Please have mercy gob."

But it was all in vain. Slash slash slash slash "gooooooooooooooobbbbbbbbbbbb"

"So how'd I do Trinity?"

"Good now massacre seven more groups and we can get to the beast statue."

Several screams of terror later.

"Phew, we finally got to the statue, man to statue looks creepy just staring at people like when someone let's down there guard then bam the statue kills you."

"That's just ridiculous noswald, now do you want the treasure or not"

"Yes please"

Opens chest.

"Cool it's a accessory I totally need this"

Suddenly a voice says "so do I"

Noswald and Trinity turn around and see some mean looking players with a I'm totally gonna kill you look on there face.

"Sorry you guys but I already claimed this item." Said noswald with no idea what he got himself into.

"Amazing this kids is totally a noob he doesn't even know his about to be pked."

"oooohhhh, snap."

"noswald get behind me."

"Hey I'm not a weakling I can take em."

"I knew your bad at math but not this bad, they all out level you now get behind me standing or would so rather be behind me feeling great pain to your virtual genitalia."

"I'll be good *whimpering*."

As the pkers started to charge at our heroes they suddenly got vaporized and a muscular beast man wearing green came forward.

"Woah that guy got rid of them in one hit, I'm gonna go and thank him."

"Oh my god, Noswald don't go near him." Shouted trinity.

"Wha?"

"On three we run to the platform, 1…….2……3!!!."

Trinity then uses a smoke bomb they both run to the platform.

Back at Mac Anu.

"What was that for he helped us pk those pkers?"

"He didn't pk them."

"What but you saw it they got vaporized."

"That's because they're characters got deleted that person was player deleter"

i hope you readers enjoy it i'll hurry up make the next chapter

please leave comments


	2. Chapter 2

Hello reader I'm noswald the author of this story I apologize for a very late next chapter mostly because I'm busy with school playin games and being lazy.(also the fact my computer got busted and I lost interest in writing)

Well enough chit chat it's time for a stor….. oh yeah so I'm changing the writing format so now it dialoug enjoy.

(Mac Anu)

Trinity : he was a player deleter

Noswald: player deleter!?

*Trinity quickly cover noswald's mouth*

Noswald :!!!!

Trinity :not so loud you idiot! This is secret info so let's save and log out for now.

Noswald : *muffle sounds*

Trinity : oh right *removes hand*.

Noswald :gah, can't you at least say sorry and show some kind of brotherly affection to me?

Trinity :no, now come on let's go save at the chubby little black thing with clothes on.

After saving

Trinity : ok time to log out.

Noswald :all right….goodbye "The World" and hello boring reality.

(Boring reali… I mean the real world.)

Noswald : ok so why can't we talk about these "player deleter" in the game.

Trinity : I already told it's secret info if we talk about it in the game some of the players might go into a panic.

Noswald : then how come you know of it?

Trinity: you rather not know.

Noswlad :em okay...... so what is a player deleter?

Trinity : well for starters there's more than one of this these maniacs,second remenber that beam that guy shoot to the pks?

Noswald :yeah why?

Trinity :that beam is the thing that the player deleters use to delete players character data into nothingness.

Noswald :what!? then haven't the system admins or others who are in-charge of the game doing why not ban those players accounts?

Trinity : it's not that simple they have tried but not only can't they find it but they'll get they're characters deleted too.

Noswald : whoa so what happens if they're characters deleted do they go into a coma?

Trinity :that just sounds like a bad .hack fan fic to me.

Noswald :oh it just sounds like the most likely to happen.

Trinity :well your almost right, but the victims just lose any memory of "The World" they had.

Noswald :well that doesn't sound to bad.

Trinity :are sure of that.

Noswald :huh?

Trinity :imagine forgetting the friends you made all the precious moments you spent together....

Noswald : bro, have you been "deleted" before?

Trinity :no, but i wish it was me...

Noswald : wha?

Trinity : it's nothing anyway are you going to continue playing or give up the game after hearing this?

Noswald : of course i'm still gonna play no crazy player deleter gonna stop me from having fun.

Trinity :whatever.

Noswald : i was hoping you'd be more proud of me for being brave bro.

Trinity : what you call brave i call stupidity your too inexperience so even if you dodge the deletion beam they could still pk you and delete you when your immobilized.

Noswald : wha.. what! i'll show you i'll go and beat up a player deleter right now.

*Noswald quickly put the m2d back on his head trying to log in while Trinity just stares smiling and doing nothing*

Noswald : i'll show you i'll...... i'll.... i....dizzy. *pass out on the floor*

Trinity: silly little brother, not only does a new player of the world experience dizzyness after his or her first try but we've been playing for long time so no wonder you passed out mwahahaha......

* * *

Trinity: haha.......ha, darn it's no fun when your out cold, oh well i better remove his m2d so he won't waste electricity

ok that's all from me this time and sorry if my story isn't good enough to you readers and please if it's alright can you readers leave a comment i would greatly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Greeting dear readers this is the author narrating or writing which ever sounds more right thank you for reading my fan fic even thought it's not to good I read back my second chapter and it lacked "volume" so I hope you would enjoy this chapter more than the last one.

Also I also haven't really wrote Noswald and trinity's apparrence so I'm start with noswald ,he's got red spiky hair,fingerless gray gloves,short sleeveless jacket with a red shirt inside, sliver pants and sliver boots.

for Trinity he's got brown hair ,black gloves ,a black shirt with dark blue linings with a little bit of armor with dark blue armored trousers and some brown wave tattoos.

oh right i forgot to put this at the first chapter

Disclaim i don't own the .hack series and all characters in this fan fic are made up so don't sue me please

okey dokey it's time for the story.

* * *

In a school somewhere of boring reality.

Boy *if your wondering this would be noswald I'll insert the name in a few lines later* : (why is school so boooooooooooring.)

Teacher : ok class today we'll be learning the chapter of reproduction or as I like to call it the crushing fact that men can't get pregnant and have the babies no matter how many times they try .

Boy : (that was a lame and gross attempt to get the class to pay attention, well at least after half an hour I'll be able to…….

(flashback)

Noswald : zZzZ……Yeah cookie let's play on the swing…….zZzZ……… no cookie you'll fall into the mud…..zZz ..cookie don't !!!!!

Trinity : Finally your awake, you've been out cold for an hour.

Noswald : I dreamed of a…….

Trinity :stop I don't want to I gonna be busy tomorrow so I can't be babysitting you when your in the game.

Noswald : pttf, no worries I can't care myself so I'll be fine without your "protection".

*Trinity then gives noswald a jab to the gut bam critical hit*

Noswald :gah, THE HELL!?

Trinity : see you can't even stand again my attacks.

Noswald : it doesn't make sense we're not in the game.

Trinity :don't defy my logic! *pushes noswald over* now be careful when you play or be in the a group or so help if you get pked and ruined my reputation somehow I will make your life a LIVING HELL DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR.

Noswald : *whimper* yes.

Trinity : YES WHAT.

Noswald *whimpers even more* sir yes sir.

Trinity :good now change your pants I don't like the smell fear urine.

Noswald : huh, oh shi……

(End of flashback)

Boy : (ok so now i have to get into a group but which one?)

The boy pondered on the choices he had, the nerds are too high leveled, the jocks can hardly tell how to control there's own characters , the role players are too into it and the teacher... well that doesn't have much benefit to it.

Boy : (damn why is it so hard to find a right group big bro always has no problems finding one.)

Teacher : alrighty students remember to make the diagrams or else i'll strip you naked and gut you open like a fish.

Boy : maybe i could hire some chumps to play with me, nah it'll just result in awkward moments and all my food being eaten

Girl : what will result in food getting eaten?

Boy : Christal!? how long have you been standing there?

Christal : about five lines ago, by the way you've been thinking out loud again lester.

Lester : crap........your the only one that heard me "thinking" right?

Other boy : not exactly.

Lester : !?

Christal : oh hi alden.

Alden : like hi Christal (high fives her in a gay like fashion) so what'da guys talkin bout?

Christal :nothing yet ,so what were you planning about anyway.

Lester : well i can't find a group to train with in The World now i'll never the a high level player and get me the bitches that follow me like big bro.

Christal : firstly i find your last comment insulting to female players everywhere secondly those bitches that follow him around are calfs.

Alden : baby cows and don't you mean calves?

Christal : no calfs Creepy And Loney Females and finally you can always ask us we're you friends that's the simplest solution.

Lester : you guys a willing to help a low level loser like me awww thanks guys.

Alden : don't worry about it we're best friends right now give me a high five.

(epic high five yeah ka-boom)

Christal : alright we'll meet up at the fountain in mac anu.......

Alden : wait can't we choose somewhere else?

Christal :huh?

Alden : yeah the fountain is kinda the ideal meeting place for some reason so it's gonna be pretty hard to find each other.

Christal : okay what about some alley then?

Lester : i don't know my brother says that alleys are full of no good hackers and weird and creepy players who say they want very intimate chat thought he never did tell me what it meant.

Alden : how bout the Hulle Granz Cathedral?

Christal : i don't isn't that a little cliche?

Lester : well it is but isn't life a cliche already?

Christal : true... but wait what do you mean by.....

Alden : it's settled then we meet up at the giant church.

Lester : yeah high five.

(epic high five.......

Christal : wait what time will we meet i got a tutor at 3.

Lester : then how bout 4?

Christal : oh ok sure.

...........

Lester and Alden : now?

Christal : oh right do ahead.

(EPIC HIGH FIVE YEAH KA-BOOM) man i like typing this

at home.

Lester : hei bro i'm back!!!....*then gets a punch to the face*

Trinity : oh for gods sake can't you stop barging in the door ever time you get home!?

Lester : but if i don't how will i wait didn't you say you were busy today?

Trinity : i was but now i'm not.

Lester : so can you....

Trinity : absolutely not

Lester : but whyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Trinity : i've got guild stuff to do like run the shop., help the members , checking if any members are being little asses of annoyance to society and etc.

(let me explain to those who don't watch the original series, trinity here is in a guild master of the guild called Scion basically if your the guild master that doesn't mean you live a life of total comfort oh no far it that means your the slave ,weird how game logic is right? oh and if your wonder why i didn't make explanations in the other chapter's it's because i thought that the people who read this would know the series well)

Trinity : lester?

Lester : what? oh sorry i just felt like i gave a seminar on game terms ,anyway i got a team already.

Trinity : then why did you ask me to join you?

Lester : brotherly bonding

Trinity : let me make it clear i will never do brotherly bonding with you ever

Lester : but..

Trinity : EVER

Lester : *sniff* well i don't *sniff* need your help i already have my own team to train with so there naahhhhh (then dashes to his room)

. . . . . . . .

Trinity : i better lock the fridge.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

well that is all from me for now i hope you readers leave comments hehehehe.... I'M SERIOUS LEAVE A COMMENT.


End file.
